


I want to, I want you

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SASO 2016 for the prompt "Remember when Rin accidentally turned Haru on during practice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to, I want you

Rin looked like shit. His eyes were puffy, his nose was red, and his hair was a mess. He’d dressed himself in the dark, grabbing the first things his delirious, fever-addled mind thought were his (they weren’t) which meant he was wearing a pair of Iwatobi-chan themed sweatpants and a hoodie featuring a cat (Necobuchisan to be exact) riding a dolphin. It wasn’t his usual look. It, more than anything else, was proof he should have been in bed resting or watching crappy dramas curled up on the couch — whatever it was that sick people did — and not at practice. Haru had told him as much that morning.

“It’s just a cold.” He paused to blow his nose. ”I can help out Coach or something.”

Which was why Rin was at practice, analyzing the Japanese National Swim Team as they trained, instead of at home, in the apartment he shared with Haru, getting the rest he needed. His bangs were clipped back, giving the world a rare peak at his forehead. Haru was finding it difficult to look away from him. He looked so ridiculous it was almost endearing. Almost.

“Haru, you missed your signal,” said Rin.

“Right.” He had no idea what Rin was talking about. He dived into the pool, figuring he would deal with consequences of his actions later (or never).

When he was done with his lap, Rin was waiting for him, his eyebrows furrowed. His mouth and nose were hidden beneath a surgical mask.

“Haru,” he grumbled, “I’m trying to time you. You can’t just jump in without warning.” His voice sounded deeper than normal. It was strangely compelling to Haru. He wanted Rin to keep talking.

“Got it?” Rin asked.

“Huh?”

“Dammit, Haru. I said—“ He sneezed. “Shit, that was my last mask.”

“You don’t need to change them every time you sneeze.”

Rin ripped off the surgical mask and tossed it in a nearby trash. “I can't leave it on after sneezing into it. That's disgusting.” His face was flushed, his cheeks a bright rosy hue.

Haru felt his forehead. “You have a fever. You should go home.”

Rin swatted his hand away. “I do not. Like I was saying before, I was trying to time you—forget it. Just do some drills.” He sneezed into his arm.

“Whatever.” Haru was glad for the excuse to get back into the water. His body felt hot. Maybe he was catching Rin’s cold.

His swimming drills were second nature to him. Unfortunately, that meant his mind was free to wander and where it did was to Rin. There was something familiar about Rin’s voice but he couldn’t remember being around Rin when he was sick before. What was it then? Why did he know that voice?

 _Haru, are you asleep?_ Memories rolled around in his mind. _Haru, can you_? Rin’s eyes looked up at him, pleading. _Haru, please._ Begging now, a different night. _More._ His face was flushed with desire.

Haru’s arms lurched. _Shit._ Rin’s sick voice was disturbingly similar to the voice he had when he was turned on. _Shit._ That was an unfortunate realization. He tried to drive it out of his mind.

He reached the edge of the pool and rested for a moment, catching his breath. Rin was discussing something with one of the assistant coaches. _Shit_ , Haru thought again when he saw his face. The messed up hair, the flushed cheeks — Haru’s brain was going places that were really inappropriate for swim practice.

“What’s up? You tired already?” Rin approached him. He was smirking. Haru tried to muster up a feeling of annoyance but it was difficult when his imagination was busy picturing pinning Rin against the pool deck.

“No.” He kicked off from the wall and took off swimming, hoping Rin couldn’t see how red his face was. If he found out Haru had been turned on by seeing him sick, in some of Haru’s weirdest clothes, looking like a disaster, he would never be able to live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the hoodie](http://www.csmenblog.jp/soga/57253) I pictured Haru owning, lmao.


End file.
